


Please, Thranduil?

by Inalovelyplace



Category: The Desolation of Smaug, The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, I had to.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OC/reader wants to braid Thranduil's hair, he finally complies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Thranduil?

**Author's Note:**

> This basically started with "imagine braiding Thranduil's hair"  
> So I did.  
> It really has no plot, doesn't even explain why she's there.. Just go with it okay? It's funny and cute.

"Come on!"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"But it would be pretty"  
"Pretty in your hair, maybe"  
I gave him my best pouty face, widening my eyes and turning the corners of my moth down slightly, "please?" I asked quietly. Thranduil rolled his eyes  
"Very well" he sighed and turned sideways in his seat so I could reach his hair.  
"Just gotta get this out of the way" I said, lifting his crown off his head and placing it in his lap. Surprisingly enough, he didn't protest. I sat on the arm of his throne and began running my fingers rough his silky locks to get it orderly. I laughed giddily, after months and months of asking he was finally letting me braid his hair. I went over his scalp with my nails to brush it all back  
"Maybe this isn't so bad" he sighed again, this time sounding much more relaxed  
"Never said you wouldn't enjoy it, did I?" I teased, he shook his head ever so slightly  
"I suppose not" he admitted and leaned back against my hands a little more  
"Head straight. Otherwise I can't see what I'm doing" I could almost hear him roll his eyes as he straightened up with a huff. Drama king.  
 _Hmm, which way to do this? Waterfall, maybe? Or a fishtail? No.. I know something much better. Even if it may incur the wrath of Thranduil_.  
I giggled quietly as I set about my work.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing."  
It started with a waterfall going from the top left around to the top right, then weaving back and forth across his head (several times to handle how long his hair was) before separating her leftover hair into two and making each a little bun at the nape of his neck with pins I pulled from my own hair. Wonderfully, Legolas came in just after I finished  
"Oh, Ada, don't you look lovely" he said, trying to suppress laughter and failing  
"What did you do?" Thranduil asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I backed away slowly down the steps,  
"Nothing, my king, only braided it as I said"  
Thranduil snapped his fingers and a servant brought him a mirror, I was out of the room and running down the hallway before he could even shout after me.


End file.
